As We Were
by CosmicStorm19
Summary: There aren't enough flashbacks to 'before' so I decided to write some. Each story is a short view into the lives of our main characters before the apocalypse. What kind of people were Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Carol, ect before all of this? What did they do, what were their favorite things?


**Glenn: New Year's Eve 2009**

December 31, 2009

"You're late," Joseph snapped as Glenn walked through the front door. Joseph was the manager Mario's Pizzeria where Glenn had been working for the last nine months. He had the typical "manger" look. Mid-forties, slightly overweight, and his blue uniform shirt starched to perfection.

Glenn tossed his bag and jacket to the back office corner and picked up his red and blue baseball cap. "I had car problems. I can't deliver pizzas if I don't have a working car. Besides, I told Andy to pass on the message."

Delivering pizzas on New Year's Eve was not what Glenn had envisioned himself doing three years ago. He did well in high school, scored highly on all the important tests. He was never at the top of his class, but his parents were still satisfied. Glenn had two successful and amazing semesters at the University of Georgia before financial hardship interrupted his life. His father couldn't work after his chemotherapy treatments became more frequent. Suddenly Glenn found himself without a way to pay for college. He decided to take a few semesters off and concentrate on working a few odd jobs to make money. All of this was only supposed to be temporary. Three years a later he was still delivering pizzas to ungrateful assholes of Athens, Georgia.

"It's only 8pm and look how busy we are! I've been on three deliveries already," Dan said as he watched the stack of pizza boxes grow.

"Yea, well maybe we'll actually make decent tips tonight," Glenn said as he picked up a delivery ticket. "I'm on my way to one of those ritzy neighborhoods so I better get a good tip."

"Ha, you're gonna need extra cash if you want to keep Janice satisfied," Dan teased.

Glenn had gone on a few dates with Janice, but it was nothing serious. She was high maintenance and he was pretty much broke. He'd never been good with women, unless they were in video games. His brother always teased him about it.

"I'm not doing this for her. I need all the cash I can get to get out of this town and back to school. This is just temporary," Glenn replied.

"Yup, nothing stays the same forever. For all we know a nuclear bomb could go off tomorrow and ruin all our lives" Dan joked.

Glenn grabbed two boxes of pepperoni pizza and put them in his carrier. "Better not happen tomorrow. I've got plans with Janice."

This would be one of the last deliveries Glenn would make, at least that's what he planned. He'd spent the last three weeks filling out job applications. The day before he'd received a call-back for an interview at bank. Anything was better than driving around with poorly made pizzas in the back seat. Glenn was almost to his destination when his phone started ringing. It was his mother. He purposely had different ring tones for each member of his family. It wasn't unusual for her to call and check up on him while he was working. Her biggest fear was that he'd be robbed or kidnapped while making late night deliveries.

"Hell, what is it," Glenn snapped as he answered his phone.

"Glenn, where are you," his mother asked. Her voice was shaky, clearly something was wrong.

Glenn rolled his eyes as he thought about the ridiculous question. Where did she think he would be on New Year's Eve? He didn't speak to his family much these days, but she still knew that he delivered pizzas for a living. "I'm on a delivery, where else would I be? Is this important because I really need to focus on the road right now."

"Kevin is in the hospital. The police found him passed out behind some garbage bin," she said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Glenn hadn't spoken to his brother in the five months after he escaped rehab. Kevin was a few years older and always hung out with the wrong crowd. Three years ago Kevin decided he needed a better high and turned to heroin. It was all downhill from there. Glenn shook his head in disbelief. He didn't think Kevin would survive long after leaving rehab.

"Did he overdose again," Glenn asked.

"What do you think," his mother snapped.

Looking down at his watch, Glenn gauged how long it would take him to finish work and drive to Atlanta. "I'll get to the hospital when I can. I've gotta finish up at work first. Happy New Year mom."


End file.
